Werefox
by Bio-Flame
Summary: Challenged by Uzunzru999. What if Naruto was attacked by a werewolf before wave and kyuubi tamed the curse.Naruharem Werewolf Naruto FemKyuubi. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me Bio-Flame. (ducks under a rotten tomato.) Ok ok ok! I understand that you guys are mad at me for not updating, ( see the crowd light some torches.), but I have good reasons. You see I only got four votes on my poll and it's a tie. I really want to see if Kakashi will be bash or not. Winner will have 10 votes. The other is actually a common one, school is back so I have less free time now sorry. This is a werewolf Naruto story Challenge from Uzunaru999. Enjoy!**

**I don't own naruto or anything else.**

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Training Ground 7)

It was a bone chilling night in Konoha. The sky was covered in dark clouds with the only light was coming from the full moon.(Yes I know it's a cliché.) In the moon light we find a boy no older than 16 doing push ups. He had blond sun-kissed hair, sky blue eyes, and strangely six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek. This boy was Naruto Uzamaki. The village's protector, pariah, and container of Kyuubi no kitsune.

Sixteen years ago the fox attack the leader the legendary forth hokage seal the demon away at the cost of his own life. His final wish was for his son Naruto to be seen as a hero. Sadly the hatred and lost of love ones pointed towards the infant. To protect him Sarutobi passed a law to never speak of the sealing to the younger generations, unfortunately the didn't them. They denied Naruto friends, family, and happiness. They often beat him to near death and only stop when Anbu arrive to actually help the boy. Because of this Naruto put on a mask of an idiot, while in truth he was second smartest person in class, next to only Shikamaru.

"Damn that favoritism one-eye bastard." grumbled a piss off Naruto. Once again his sensei ditch him to train Sasuke, leaving him alone to train himself. That was about five hours ago, normally he wouldn't train so long on the account the villagers could catch him in his tired state, but tonight he really needed to blow off some steam.

"Why should I have to be put and the same team with a teme, a fangirl banshee, and a one-eye scarecrow."

Naruto stopped his training to catch his breath. SNAP! Naruto's head shot up at the noise and got up to his feet. "Who's there?" he yelled while pulling out some kunai in both hands. Just then a deep, dark growl came from the tree line. As he looked a gasp escaped his throat. For what stood there was monstrous. It had jet black fur, glowing yellow eyes, three inch claws and fangs, and stood at least seven feet tall.

Now remember Naruto was smart. He was about under five feet from malnutrition because of the villagers, he was wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit, and was tired from training and there in front of him was something that could probably out run Gai, so he was left with on option. Fight for dear life.

(this is actually my first fight scene so go easy on me please.)

Without warning the beast charged towards the blond. Naruto had only seconds before jumping over the creature. While in midair Naruto twisted himself and through the kunai at the beast and land pulling out some shuriken. Unfortunately for the beast in turn around catching three kunai in the chest, two in it's eye, and one in the eye. It roared in rage and pain. Naruto then through the shuriken he had in his hands hitting the creature again. Sadly for our hero that wasn't enough to stop the lycan. It rush forward with one clawed hand out slamming and pinning Naruto against a tree. It brought it's head back preparing to strike. Naruto watch in horror as he tried to break free of the werewolf's grip. The beast brought down it's head chomping down. Blood sprayed everywhere.

"N-not this time y-you over grown carpet." Naruto said as his he used his arm to block the bite trying to keep the lycan at bay. "Damn it. Think Naruto there has to be something to kill this thing" He thought franticly. Just then he saw the kunai still sticking out the beast's eye. "This is my last shot, Kami if you have any love for me please let this work"

"Hey Fido! Play dead!" Naruto yell. He brought a fist and slammed it on the kunai launching it into the lycan's brain. At first it stiffen, then it collapsed on the forest floor. Panting Naruto started walk home but his vision blacken from blood lost and fatigue. He passed out on the ground a second later.

"My Kami what happened!"

(Mindscape)

"**Damn it. WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY GAKI!"** a voice scream out. Wincing from the volume Naruto open his eyes. "What the hell was that thing." he muttered. Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of sewer. It had a red glow for lighting. **"About time you woke up."** the voice piped up again. Naruto looked towards the direction of the voice and paled soon after. There before him was a giant gate with a piece of paper that seemed to b ripped slightly at one of the corners, but that's not why Naruto paled because he was looking at two giant glowing red eyes looking right him. "Kyuubi." he stated weakly.

"**That right. I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune. The mightiest of all demons"** Kyuubi replied.

Naruto snorted "yeah, and got all nine tails handed to her by one human." Kyuubi's eyes widen in surprise. **"How did you know I'm a girl."** Not once in her entire life no one not even other demons except Gobi realize she wasn't male, that was because they avoided her because of her power, that and the fact the last time someone had the gull to insult her was killed slowly and very painfully his screams were heard for miles.

Naruto smirked "well for one, strongest person in the village was lady Tusnade and she's a woman, and for two I can tell by your…scent?" As he said the last word in confusion.

Kyuubi sweat dropped **"Well seeing that you know my gender I can be in my human form"** The eyes behind the cage disappeared and out from the darkness was a beautiful teenager with red almost black hair, a curvy body, and violet eyes with a tint of red. She was wearing a pair of high shoe boots, black skin-tight pants, a blood red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Hello Naruto." She said with her voice turning to human.

Naruto for his part kept his blush hidden well.

"Now let me explain why you have a better sense of smell has increased." by now Naruto was all ears "First, the creature you fought was a lycan or werewolf in layman terms." " Now lycans are not savage beast, they just fall to their basic instincts for hunt and feed. They're very powerful fighters because of their enhance strength and stamina, claws, and senses." Kyuubi's eyes sadden. "Like I said before their curse is their own instincts, when enrage even in their human froms they will kill without remorse. Now they did have weakness to silver and holy water because their DNA changes when infected with the virus. Before you ask the virus is just a mutated rabies virus. Witch can only be contracted with a bite under a full moon." She finished.

"Wait! I was bitten. Does that mean I-" Naruto would have continued if if Kyuubi hadn't interrupted. "No, you won't. I purified the virus and tweaked it to turn into a bloodline." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Wait, why would you do that for me? And what do to you mean tweak?" he asked confused.

"I thought Kyuubi was suppose to be evil, but so far she just been cute and nice. Wait! Where did that thought came from?" 

"Well, I purified the virus because it would be more harmful than helpful. Changing it to a bloodline was my way of apologizing for making your life a living hell." She replied

"That reminds me why did you attack?" Questioned Naruto, in truth he should have just asked that in the beginning seeing that it was the one thing no one knew that night and he would like to know.

"Heh heh; I'll tell you, but promise me you wont over react or laugh." seeing Naruto nodded she continued

"Well Gobi the five tailed wolf and I we're out drinking and she challenged me who can drink the most and well the rest is history." Kyuubi said with a sheepish smile.

"so your telling me you we're drunk, well I guess stranger things have happen."

"Thanks, now on to the tweaks I made. First, I eliminated the silver and other things that kill lcyans so you won't have those problems. Second, you will have full control of your actions all the time so you won't kill any sap that pisses you off unless you choose to. Thirdly, you not only have a wolf from but a fox from as well because while wolf are perfect for fighting their stealth sucks while foxes on the other hand are masters of stealth and deception. And finally, I fixed the malnutrition problem you had and added two tattoo's on you as well to represent your transformations. One will be a fox head while the other is a wolf's." Kyuubi said while Naruto was trying to understand what he just heard.

"Thanks Kyu-chan you're the best! Wait, one more thing why does the seal look damage?" He asked

Kyuubi just blush at being called chan and replied, 'That is because the virus weaken the seal enough to allow us to talk to each other."

"that's good wrll it'd time for me to wake up now. See ya Kyu-chan." naruto shouted.

(Hospital)

Naruto slowly open his eyes to see he was in a hospital room.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm so happy your awake." Hiruzen sigh in relief

"Hey old man, How long was I out and who found me?' Naruto asked

"Three days Naruto and Tsume Inuzuka found you after you passed out. Naruto you have some explaining to do." Hiruzen stated.

"Well pull up a seat this is going to take awhile." Naruto Smirked

/

**Done the first chapter of Werefox is finished. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Uzunru99 I hope I didn't let you down with this. Please read and review Bio-Flame out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't think I'll get kind of feedback from the story but I'm not complaining. **

**I don't own naruto or anything else.**

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Hospital)

"And that pretty much it." Naruto finished telling Hiruzen everything from Kakashi ditching him to waking up.

Hiruzen for once was speechless. Kyuubi was drunk and they attacking her first, werewolves attacking a boy who he saw as his grandson, a bloodline that can put the Inuzuka clan to shame, and the fox turning out to be a vixen!

"I'm too old for this shit, and I still haven't finish last week's paperwork." He finish with a exhausted sigh.

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Why don't you just used Shadow Clones, I mean you do get all the information when they dispel right?" our favorite blond asked

A look of realization came to the old fire shadow's face. "Damn you Minato that's how you finish that damn paperwork. You better hope I don't I die for a long time or I'm shoving a bo staff so far up your ass you'll be tasting wood for years" Hiruzen screamed to the heavens above.

(In said Heavens)

"Hahahahahahahahaha, see I told you the look the look on his face would be priceless." Minato told to the others who were on the ground laughing.

"Ok ok, it looks like I owe you ten bucks." Hashirama finally getting a hold of himself.

"You have to agree it is disappointing that he didn't realize that himself brother." Tobirama replied

"But it doesn't make any less funny." Hashirama shot back.

Tobirama smirked "True."

(back with the third and young lycan)

"Why do I have a felling their laughing at me?" The third pondered. "Well Naruto I Guess that about covers it. If you need anything just asked ok?" Hoping to fix Kakashi's favoritism towards the Uchiha.

"Well now that you mention it I was wondering if you can help me pick out some new clothes and a weapon, you if this ever happens again I rather be armed than using my arm as a shield." Naruto asked.

"Well I can't see why I can't." He could see why. During the last three days while Naruto was asleep he grew at a rapid rate. Before while he was about 4"9', now he's just a couple inches shorter than himself. The old man then had an idea. "If it's ok with you if I bring Konohamaru with us." It has been a while since he spend any time with his grandson.

"Why not! It will be great to see Kono-san again." Naruto said with a more feral fox smile.

"Hey wait." Naruto started to pick up a scent that he didn't notice until now. He turn to see a bouquet of flowers. "Did you brought them?" he asked

"No Naruto they were here before came." Hriuzen replied. Naruto walked up and pick up the vase. "hmm It smells like cinnamon buns and lavender. Even when I'm knock out she's always there for me." His thinking was interrupted when he realized something. "Wait, what am I supposed to wear!"

(The Heiki shop)

After picking up Konohamaru and modifying what was left of Naruto's clothes into something de… ok no matter how you modify the jumpsuit it's still horrid.

"Ok here we are." The Hokage exclaimed. In front of the trio was a small shop that had faded green paint and tinted black windows with spider web cracks. On it was a sign that read "Heiki shop" but the letters were barely recognizable.

"Grandpa this place can't a weapons shop. It's a dump!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto just chuckled. "A good ninja must look underneath face value Kono-kun. For what may look like a coy fish may turn out to be a hungry shark." Konohamaru looked at naruto in awe. "Wow, when did boss start to sound so wise." He would have continued but a voice piped up behind them.

"Truer words were never spoken." They turn around to see a girl about 17. She was wearing blue sandals, blue ninja pants, and a pink chinese top. Her hair was done in buns and she had chocolate brown eyes. "Hello my name is Tenten Heiki and this is my family's shop. And he's right, you have to look past face value." Tenten said with a smile. "well, let's step inside shall we."

As they walk in Konohamaru's and Naruto's eyes widen. Half of the shop was covered with weapons of all kinds, ranging from swords to war hammers. The other half had a fine selection of ninja clothing.

"Wow I wasn't even underestimated this place and I'm still shocked" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know it's really over whelming for first timers but you get use to it." Tenten replied.

"Ok, you two go and pick out something and I'll wait for you," Hiruzen said.

Over the next hours Naruto and Konohamaru came out with new clothes.

Konohamaru came out wearing white cargo pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a red jacket. His helmet was gonr and the goggles he wore was now was around his neck.

Naruto was wearing black combat boots, a pair of black cargo pants with a silver trim a the bottom with his shuriken pouch was on his left leg and a kunai holster was on his right, a tight silver t-shirt with a crescent moon on the sleeve, and a blood red trench coat with a black outline of a howling Kyuubi on the back. The cloth of his forehead protector had been replace with a silver one and hung around his neck.

Hiruzen thought he was seeing a ghost. "Holy shit he looks like a young Minato!" Tenten was trying to hide her blush. "Wow. How can he look like a taijutsu expert without yelling and spandex." Poor girl she was exposed to the horror of the green spandex.)

"Well I must say Naruto-kun this is much better than the orange jumpsuit you used to wear." Hiruzen finally said.

"I have to agree with you on that old man. I like orange and all but that was way too much," Naruto replied.

"How can he say that to the Hokage without fear of punishment!" Tenten thought with amazement and questioning the genin's sanity.

Naruto would have said more but he started to have a strange sense of being pulled towards something. Not one to go against his gut instinct he started to fallow it. The others look on with curiosity wondering what's wrong. Naruto past dozens of weapons towards the back of the shop. When he finally stopped there was a beautifully crafted katanna in front of him. It had a white hilt with a wolf's head for a guard. It's sheath was black with a white wolf that seemed to be growling. He reached out to pick it out. As soon as Naruto touch it a stange feeling of connection pass over him. Slowly Naruto took it out of it's sheath . The blade itself was a masterpiece, it was completely made out of silver with the words "The Wolf is only as strong as it's pack" inscribe into it.

This was the scene the others came to. Tenten gasp seeing what Naruto was holding. " I don't believe it, she never chosen a partner for over fifty years." said Tenten. "Wait what do you mean miss?" Konohamaru questioned. "That sword is sentient meaning she is alive in a sense. Her name is Kagu ya hime. It's been said that she has an ability to transform depending on the moon's phase. But she only would let someone hold her if they were pure of heart and never abandon their friends." Tenten explain.

Naruto could only look at the sword with awe, out of hundreds of people that came through here she choose him to be her wielder, He felt truly honered.

" Thank you for telling me this Ten-chan. I really appreciate it." Naruto said.

Tenten fought down the blush at being called chan. "So what else can I do for you?"

Over the next hour Naruto and Konomaru pick up extra kunai and shuriken and a knouts scroll for Naruto so he can work with Kagu ya hime right. As the third paid for the products Tenten finally asked a question that has been nagging her.

"So Naruto, you're a genin right? Well I been wondering if you will be in the practice torment tomarrow? I mean all the teams are going to be there." Tenten asked.

"Well seeing Kakashi will do anything to prove the teme is the best I guess I will." Naruto replied.

"You know I just might stop by to with the teams parents to see if the teams are working out" the old Hokage happily stated.

"Great I can't wait to see what I can do." Naruto said with a feral smirk.

**Yes that's chapter two all set up for you. Now if you are wondering what kagu ya hime means well you have to figure that out for yourself. First one who finds out gets a cookie, as soon as I figure out what that is or how to send it. Oh well please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one I am glad that a lot of people are enjoying the fic. Now in the last chapter Naruto's Katanna Kagu ya hime can change forms depending on the Moon's phase. Now I already have a scythe and dagger forms but for the other six I got nothing. So may you please give me a hand and make a suggestion, I'll look it up and consider your choices. **

**Now here with me is a special guest Hinata!**

**Hinata: Where am I? I was just about to go to bed.**

**Me: Oh sorry about that I just needed your help for a second.**

**Hinata: Ok but who are you and where are we?**

**Me: Well I can't give my real name but you can call me Bio-Flame as for where we are that's hard to explain.**

**Hinata: Ok what do you need?**

**Me: For you do the disclaimer. **

**Hinata: Bio-Flame-san doe not own Naruto or any thing else except his own ideas.**

**Me: Thanks now to send you back. Author art: Character Transport no jutsu.**

**Hinata finds herself in a bed that wasn't hers and sees that Naruto has holding her in a bear hug while he sleeps. "Eep" then she faints. **

**Me: Poor thing, too bad she won't remember a thing.**

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon**

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Naruto's mindscape)

After getting home from Heiki shop Naruto got ready for tomarrow and went to bed.

"Man I can't wait to see their faces when they see me." Naruto yawned as he got under his blanket.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (Mindscape)

As Naruto open his eyes to see that Kyuubi was sitting in front of him. "Welcome back Naruto." she said.

"Hi Kyu-chan." he replied "You wanted to see about something?" Making her blush.

"Actually Three things Naruto. The first being that I need a favor of you."

"Really? Well what is it?" Naruto asked wondering what the vixen in front of him needed.

"Seeing that your mind is a filthy sewer I need you to change it completely." Kyuubi said with a small but frightening tick mark on her head.

"Ok I don't see why not." Naruto said while gulping. Then closing his eyes to concentrate. After a moment or so the scenery change from a dirty sewer to a lush forest with a plain of grass and a small pond near by. The cage transform to become a collar with the seal on it. Kyuubi could only gasp from the beauty that was before her. Naruto open his eyes smiling. "So how did I do?" "Wonderful Naruto-kun." not catching the suffix.

"So what else did you want to talk about?" Naruto said wanting to break the silence.

Snapping out of her trance Kyuubi began. "Oh yes, the second thing I wanted to tell you I discovered that you gain a new chakra."

" Wait what did you mean new chakra?" Naruto asked wondering what she meant.

"Fallow me" they walk for about fifth teen minutes until they came to three trees. One had red leaves to represent Kyuubi's youki, another one had blue leaves to represent his chakra, but the third had silver leaves that was confusing the blond.

"You see every time those villagers beat you to a bloody pulp I send my youki to heal you. During this though you were starting to make your own which could have killed you over time. luckily for you because of the transformation it fused with your chakra creating something new. It has the potency youki has but has controllability of normal chakra." Kyuubi explained.

After digesting the information Naruto finally spoke up. "So does that means I can create new jutsu that no one else can do, not even the teme when gets that damn Sharingan of his!" Yelling with excitement.

"That's right and since we're in your mind we can spend all night to create new jutsus and I also want to give you the fox summing contract, this way I can help you in battle more than just sitting in this seal and healing you." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"I was right you are the best Kyu-chan!" Naruto shouted making Kyuubi blush again.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto woke up smiling. He sent up all night with Kyuubi making and learning new jutsus to use. He looked over to his alarm clock seeing it was 5:00 am. "Good, seeing that the tournament doesn't start 'til nine I can get some training in and set up for a couple pranks." No matter how smart or strong Naruto gotten he still had a love of pranks.

(Training Ground 13)

Naruto finally got to the training ground and looked around. It was a fairly large grassy field with trees surrounding it. At the center there was a circular patch of ground where people sparred or have tournaments like the one that will be held today.

"Alright let's start."

For the next few hours Naruto train with his new jutsus, transformations, and kenjutsu with Kagu ya hime.

At 8:30 Naruto started to pick up incoming scents towards the training ground. Quickly he got out of sight and hid his chakra signature.

Three people came into the clearing. Two female and one male. The were Tsume Inuzuka and her children Hana and Kiba with his partner Akamaru. Hana and Tsume's Partners were at home enjoying a day off from missions.

"All right we're the first ones here!" Kiba yelled. "Guess again pup, by the smell of things someone's been here for hours and training hard too." Tsume said making Kiba stop. "Mom's right Kibble, since their scent is every where I can't even pinpoint them." Hana chirped.

It tool all of Naruto's will power not to burst out laughing at Kiba's kink name. "What? Who?" Kiba questioned. "Man can you keep it down. It's trouble enough to be in this tournament." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. With him was his parents Yoshino and Shikaku Nara.

"Hey Yoshino, still the dominant one of the pack?" Tsume asked smirking. "Always she replayed.

Both of the Nara men just muttered troublesome. A couple minutes later Shino and his father Shibi Aburame. Then Ino and her dad Inoichi Yananaka, then Chouji and his dad Choza. Next came Negi, Hinata, and Hanabi with Hiashi Hyuga. Tenten, Lee, and Gai came soon after. Finally (unfortunately) Sakura and Sasuke. The rest of the Jounins came just three minutes to nine.

"Well it's seems your all here" Hiruzen said surprising them.

"H-hokage-sama, N-naruto-kun isn't h-here yet" Hinata stuttered

"Ha! That baka probably quit because d-ranks were to tough for him." Shitura err Sakura said.

"She's right, he hasn't showed up for team meetings for four days straight." Kakashi stated trying to hide the joy he felt.

"So your telling me that you didn't even know he was in the hospital !" Tsume growled. When she saw him alive with the wounds he had she carried him to the hospital herself.

"Humph. That dope probably fell on his own kunai." Sasuke sneered.

"Listen brat I carried him to the hospital myself and his arm looked like a bear mauled it" Tsume said while disgusted on how team 7 treated their teammate. The rest of them were glaring a said team.

"Really he was in my family's shop yesterday and he seem fine." Tenten said.

"I h-hope that he gets here in t-time." Hinata said worried about her crush.

"Ask and you shall receive Hinata-hime" a voice came behind her said.

Imminently Hinata spun around to someone's chest. She looked up to blond hair and blue eyes.

"Na-na-naruto-kun?" Hinata said. Her eyes widen when she saw the red and silver clad teen.

"That's right. It's really me Hinata-hime." he replied. While this was happening the others were having their own thoughts.

"Holy shit! That the same pup I took to the hospital? How can he go from runt to alpha in less than a day." Tsume stared.

"H-he looks like a young Minato! Wait, blond hair, blue eyes, and a determination to never give up. HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE IT! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND DAMN IT!" Hiashi thought along with the

Ino-Shika-Cho group.

"Buzz. Really? Buzz. Interesting." Both Aburame men thought.

"That's Naruto! How did he- I mean- just how" Ino thought

"Doesn't matter how munch he changes he still a dope." Sasuke mentally boasted

"Troublesome" do I have to say it.

"This is the boy neesan likes. At least she has good taste" Hanabi

"Naruto baka take that henge off and stop trying to be better than Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura.

"Shut it Haruno" Naruto barked at her.

"Ok now that every one's here let's start" the third Hokage said.

**So that it for now. The next chapter will be up soon. Also I'm getting a lot of alerts and favorites but need more reviews so I can get better. As always please read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I wasn't feeling motivated lately and been reading some great fics too. For the poll Kakashi is going to be bash, those of you who didn't want this well you should have voted. **

**On another note, in the reviews I notice that someone didn't want Hinata to be one of the main girls. Now I'll only say this once, I don't care that it's over done or not, I join the site almost at the beginning of the year and many others join almost everyday, so pairings can't be over done because there's always new people. Sorry for the rant.**

**I also came up with a new pole for a new story I been thinking of with Poison Ivy being Naruto's ancestor. Please vote. **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did would I be here. **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon/Naruto's transformations **

"**think****" **_**demon**_

**( Training Ground 13)**

Everyone shook out of there shock at the new Naruto, they turn their attention to the Third.

"Now that every one's here, we can begin. This is going be set up academy style tournament, meaning boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls." Hiruzen aid.

"That's probably to see the clear cut winner and see if the teams are even or not." Kyuubi commented.

"I think your right. By the way Kyu-chan I was wondering if Kyuubi is your name or is it just a title." Naruto asked meanwhile Chouji and Kiba got in the ring.

"It's just a title. My real name is Momo." Momo replied "Peach? Humph. A cute name for a cute girl." Naruto making Mono blush.

"Winner Kiba." Kakashi announced breaking Naruto out of his thought. Turns out that even though Chouji had the strength he didn't have the speed and space to beat Kiba.

"Next match Sasuke vs. Lee" Kakashi announced.

"This is going to be good." Naruto smirked. "W-Wh-What do you m-mean N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "I know Lee, Hina-hime. He may not be able to do nin or genjutsu but his taijutsu is only rival by Gai-sensei."

"humph. You can't do jutsu, your not even fit to be a ninja." Duck head sneered. This comment made Naruto, Gai, and Lee bristle.

"Hey Lee! Kick the teme's ass and show him what hard work really pays off." Naruto cheered.

"He's right my student, Show that the flames of youth can't be stopped!" Gai Yelled.

"Yosh! I shall defeat you and prove to everyone what I can do!." Lee shouted.

Sasuke ran forward with a kunai aim for Lee's head, but he ducked under it and delivered a spin kick to Sasuke's chest knocking him out of the ring. "Winner Lee" Hiruzen said. "What? No way that loser can beat me!" Sasuke roared and started to go through hand signs "Oh no you don't" Naruto throw a kunai a the teme's feet cutting a tripwire. Before he even finish Sasuke was launch in far from the field by a spring platform.

"Sasuke/-kun!" one eye and pinky yelled/ screech. Kaka-shit ran after the so called avenger while Sakura turn to the blond lycan.

"Why the hell did you do that to Sasuke-kun!" she demanded.

"Sa-Sakura, He He was going t-to hurt L-Lee-san." Hinata Answered.

"Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you damn weaklin…" She didn't even finished when the sold silver of Kagu ya hime was at her neck.

"Don't you ever insult Hina-hime in front of me. If anyone her is weak it's you. You, Haruno, have yet to train since becoming a genin or realized that an academy student could kick your ass without problem. So leave now or I'll remove tour head from it's **Shoulders!**" Naruto growled each word dripped with venom.

Doing the smart thing and back away for now. Naruto look over to see Hinata's head down. He lifted his hand under her cheek tilting her head up so he can see her face.

"Hey, don't listen to her. Your far from weak, hell I'll even bet my life that you been training ever since you became a genin." he spoke softly. Hinata felt her heart fluttered. "Naruto, your willing to bet your life on me. Kami please don't let this be a dream!" "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She replied.

Everyone except one was happy that they are getting closed.

"Hinata is mine dope! Just wait she'll she I'm a million times better than you!" Kiba thought. (Not in my fic dumbass.)

"All right next match Shino vs. Negi." Asuma announced.

Shino sent his insects towards Negi making him back away. Big mistake because now he no longer gotten close to Shino. The match ended with Negi almost out of chakra. (I know short but that basically what will happen.)

"Winner Shino" Asuma announced. "Next match Naruto vs. Shikamaru."

"Wow Shika, I'm surprise that your actually taking part. Wouldn't this be troublesome for you?" Naruto asked when they got into the ring.

Sigh "It is troublesome but my mother's here and if I do I'll be in a more troublesome mess." Shikamaru replied lazily. This earn a glare from Yoshino.

Asuma decided to get this underway. "Alright start"

Naruto smirked "I'll try to make this quick for you. Ok?"

Shikamaru started his shadow possession jutsu. His shadow extend towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back and through some kunai at the shadow. "What's he doing? That will only help Shikamaru extend his shadow." Shikaku wondered as well as everyone else. "Bad aim Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned. "Actually, perfect aim." Naruto said with a feral grin.

"This is the runt kibble talked about? Hmmm, I wonder if he's an animal lover? Hana thought.

Naruto made a handsign and all the kunai started to glow. "Two words Shika. Flash tags!" all the kunai gave of a blinding light causing everyone to close their eyes. As soon the light went down Shikamaru open his eyes to see Naruto delivering a punch in his gut and a round house to fallow. This send him out of the ring similar to Sasuke.

"You troublesome blond, you found a way to get past my jutsu." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Well it was obvious, I mean no shadows no shadow based jutsu." Naruto said as if it was obvious.

This caused the Nara family eyes to widen, a weakness in their jutsu has been obvious for years and they didn't see it.

"Looks like I have to brush up on my other jutsu. Shikamaru was right, he is troublesome." Shikaku thought.

"Alright semi finals begin with Lee vs. Kiba." Asuma announced.

Just as the match began Hanabi walked up to Naruto.

"Excuse me, Naruto was it?" Hanabi asked

"Yes and what your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, I was wondering where the Uchina went after his flight?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto smirked. "Well…"

(Landing zone)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" CRASH. SPLAT. (No he's not dead yet. He not getting out that easily.)

"Ugh. What the hell did I land in." said Sasuke. Looking around his eyes widen in horror. All around him was Shit. He landed in Konoha's manure farm.

"DAMN YOU DOPE!"

(Back with the others)

Hanabi was on the ground laughing her head off, Tsume was biting her arm to hold in her laugher, and every one but Sakura was trying to hold their laughter.

The match was again quick for Lee. Kiba and Akamaru were no match was Lee knocked them both out of the ring.

"Winner Lee" Asuma announced. "Next Shino vs. Naruto."

As the two opponents walked in to the ring Sasuke and Kakahsi came back. "Your fucking dead dope! Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Pathetic. Lunar style: full moon shield!" just as the fire ball was about to hit Naruto put his hands out and created a circular shield that look like a full moon made by his new chakra. The fire ball sizzled out when it touched the shield.

"Now to knock you out and keep you from killing anyone here. Lunar style: Crescent claws!." Naruto's finger tips was covered in a silver glow, he swiped his hand at the so called avenger sending silver crescents (Think Inuyasha's blades of blood only silver.) cutting and knocking the teme out cold.

"Damn it Baka why did yo-" Sakura was again interrupted was Hinata hit a pressure point on her shoulder knocking her out. "Th-That was getting annoying." She said. "I told you kick her ass." Naruto smirked.

"Now Shino let's start this match shall we." Naruto said turning to Shino.

"Not so fast Naruto. You and Hinata attacked two comrades. Both of you are coming with me for punishment." One eye said.

As soon as the words left his mouth Hiruzen let loose a shit load of KI.

"Naruto was defending himself Kakashi! Seeing that you been a shitty excuse for a sensei you are demoted to chunin! Anbu take him away and bring me Yamato now!"

"Ok, now that 's over I think we should start the match now. What do you think Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto-san, after you revealed your self my insects told me if they try to devourer your chakra it will kill them. So I must forfeit the match." Shino replied.

"Um, winner Naruto. Next match! Lee vs. Naruto." Asuma announced.

"I am sorry for your team's unyouthfulness." Lee apologized.

"No sweat, I'm the kind of guy who does dwell on things." Naruto replied.

"Alright! Begin!." Asuma yelled.

Both Lee and Naruto ran towards each other. They exchange kicks, punches, and swipes making it look like a warrior's dance. Lee jumped into the air and brought down an axe kick. Naruto blocked it with his arm. The clang of metal rung through the air. Lee jumped back.

"You wear weights too?" Naruto asked.

"two hundred on both my legs. You?" Lee asked.

"75 pounds on each limb." Naruto replied.

"Then let us go all out my friend." Lee said while removing his weights.

"Fine by me, but don't freak out when I do this." Naruto said making everyone but Hiruzen what he meant.

Naruto's eyes turn silver and his body started to grow black fur. His jaw transformed into a snout, his k-9's grew into three inch fangs, the nails turn into claws and he grew a wolf's tail. Taking a breath he howled towards the sky making every animal in the area know he was alpha.

"Na-Naruto, is that you?" Hinata asked.

"**Don't worry Hinata, I'm just more…fluffy right now."** Naruto replied. The tone of his voice sent shivers down some of the kunoishi's spines.

"Yosh, your flames of youth have turn you into a true beast of Konoha. From this moment we are eternal rivals, Naruto!" Lee yelled.

"**Lee, you do realized that this is from my blood limit right?"** Naruto asked.

Lee didn't answer, as he appeared in front of Naruto. Quickly blocking the blow, Naruto brought a clawed swipe which Lee dodged. This went on for awhile as they dodge, blocked, and received blows. Jumping back they both gave a look that said "This one decides it" once again they charged at each other. Both bringing a fist back and slamming it into the other's cheek sending them both outside the ring.

"**Looks li**ke it's a tie." Naruto said as he transformed back. "Yes, it is, but this isn't the last." Lee replied.

"Damn straight." Naruto said.

"Ok, Seeing as Hinata knockout Sakura, she will face the winner between Ino and Tenten."

This matches were quick with Ino using her mind possession jutsu to make Tenten give up the match.(She didn't have time to get range and attack her.) and Hinata quickly getting close and closing Ino's chakra points. (I got lazy and have chores.)

"Winner Hinata" Asuma called.

"Lord Hokage, you needed me." Yamato appeared.

"Yes, I did, I realized I made a mistake in the teams, and going to correct it." the third said.

**Man this is my longest chapter yet. Thank you for reading. Also for Triple Team I might rewrite it to improve it. **

**I'm down to four weapons forms for Kagu ya hime, please make suggestions. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry for not updating lately but I'm been working on my grades. **

**Before I start I want to thank everyone for pointing out my grammar mistakes, I try to get better.**

**Thank you leaf Ranger for giving me the last of Kagu ya hime's forms. **

**Also I have new poll, please check it out.**

**I don't own Naruto **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon/Naruto's transformations **

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Training ground 13)

Shock, that was the only thing that could describe what the Konoha 12 well 10, pinky and duck butt was still knocked out, felt.

"New teams? Damn, I never saw that happening." Naruto said breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Tch, troublesome, being paired up with new people is going to be a pain." Shikamaru complained.

"What isn't a pain for you Shika?" Ino asked.

"Great. Thanks a lot Naruto, now everyone knows my nickname." The shadow user sighed.

Naruto only gave him a fox like smile.

"Alright, come on Kiba. You have to help me clean the kettles today." Hana ordered.

"What? Come on Sis, I don't what to go." Kiba wined. But Hana just gave him a glare. "Now or I'm turning you to a chew toy." she threaten.

At this Kiba relented, but he gave a small glare at the young lycan before going.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, let us go." Neji said.

"Ne-Neji I-if it's ok w-with you I-I'll stay h-here f-for awhile." Hinata stuttered.

"And I'll stay with Neesan." Hanabi piped up.

"Very well then." Neji left to train. "How did that failure became so strong. Fate should have kept him a dead last. Could fate be changed. No fate can never be changed."

"Naruto my eternal rival! Tell me how did you manage to turn into a youthful beast!" Lee yelled.

"Ok, first of all, it my blood limit, I have ability to transform in to a wolf and fox. Second why do you yell so much?" Naruto asked.

"I yell too show my youthfulness to the world." Lee yelled…again.

"But wouldn't it be unyouthful to damage your comrades eardrums." The lycan countered.

"I-I-I been spoiling my flames of youth. As punishment I shall around Konoha on my hands a hundred times, then I do a thousand pushups with both arms tied behind my back." Lee said.

"How can you do that?" Tenten asked.

"I'll use my tongue." Lee replied. (FroznFox72 that your answer to your question. If you don't understand read his fic) Then he ran off on his hands.

One by one they left until it was just Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto left.

"So who wants to go for a walk around the forest? I mean it's pretty peaceful and serene." Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Hanabi said. "Th that would be great." Hinata agreed.

"Great let's go!" Naruto said with a smile. The trio walked off leaving duck-ass and pinky who were still knocked out. They walk for five minutes until they came into a clearing. It was a meadow full of different flowers(I have know clue to flowers).

"I-it's beautiful" Hinata exclaimed.

"I told you that the forest is peaceful." Naruto said. "Even when there's chaos the world a garden of Eden can still exist."

"You have a way for words don't you Naruto." Momo said. "Oh hey Momo-chan! So how are you, I hadn't from you in a while?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine. I just took a nap after you knock duck ass-teme out." she replied

"Naruto-san can I ask you a question." Hanabi asked bringing him back to the real world.

"Okay shoot." he replied.

"You said that you have two transformations. A wolf and a fox. What I was wondering is if you can show me your fox form?" She asked.

"I don't see a reason not to, sure." Once again fur started to cover Naruto's body, only this time it was red instead of black, a pair of fox ears appeared on his head, and a fox tale sprouted from the bottom of his spine.

"**So…happy now?"** Naruto asked. But before she could answer a cry of kawai cut through the air and Naruto was slamed to the ground by a blur.

"What the hell just hit me?" Naruto thought. He looked down to see the culprit and got a pleasant surprise. There on snuggling into his chest was Hinata Hyuuga with a b;ush on her face.

"Well this new." Naruto finally spoke up.

Hinata's eyes shoot open realizing what she done. Her face took the shade of red that doesn't exists and fainted. While this was happening neither teens notice that Hanabi had taken a picture of them.

"That was almost too easy, sis will love the picture of them together." Hanabi thought as see put her camera away.

(Hokage's office)

"As you has seen the teams are unbalanced and in one case their teamwork is nonexistent. For those reasons and in light of recent events the teams will be change." Hiruzen explained.

"Yamato I want you to take Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura. The reason I pick you is because you won't choose favorites and you can work on their flaws. Sasuke has shown arrogance, short temperance, and an ego problem. Kiba, I'm sorry to say this Tsume but he is a horn ball who's views on woman are poor at best( Tsume only looks down in shame as she knew that Kiba inherent his father's attitude) , like Sasuke he is arrogant and brash. Then finally Sakura's skills are nonexistent and is a fan girl. I want you to break her of that." Turning to Asuma he continued.

"Asuma, you will take Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. The reason for me breaking up the Ino-Shika-Cho is for their own protection. Like Naruto, your enemies will find your weaknesses and seek revenge through your children." he Said the Last part to the parents.

"Kurenai, that leave Hinata, Naruto and Ino with you. I will have Naruto give you a full report on his new abilities so you can judge his power level." The hokage finished.

All the clan heads look to each other. Everything he said was true and the teams seem to be balanced. On the plus side this may make up for the new team seven's flaws(Spoiler it won't.)

(Back in the clearing)

It was been ten minutes since Hinata fainted and Naruto was getting uncomfortable. Now he didn't mind that she was on top of him, it was just that if some old lady or a nun came by they would have a heart attack (I'm not making fun of that heart attacks are very serious and in most cases are always fatal) in the position they're in.

"**Hina-hime. It's time to wake up**." Naruto said softly. Nothing. Thinking he remember a small trick Ayame used to wake him up when he was little.

"**Hinata I made cinnamon rolls**." That worked. Almost instantly she woke with a wild look in her eye.

"WHERE?" Hinata yelled. "Naruto that was cruel." she pouted.

"**Sorry hime but I need you to wake up, even though you looked cute in your sleep**." he said.

Hinata blushed "Th thank y you Naruto-k kun." she stuttered.

"**Tell you what. I'll tr**eat you to cinnamon buns for lunch, as much as you want." he offered as he reverted back you is normal form.

Once those words left his mouth Hinata gotten a predatory look in her eyes. Before Naruto could react he found himself being drag off at speeds that would make Gai and Lee envious.

"He done it now. Last time someone offered Neechan cinnamon buns, they were in dept for three years." Hanabi thought before running off after them.

(detainment area)

Here in the bowels of the I&T department sat Kakashi bound to a chair. Why was he hear you asked. Let's see now.

(Flash back)

After everyone left Hiruzen had Anbu bring him for a chance to redeem himself.

"Kakashi, I brought you here to give you a chance to make up for your mistakes and apologize to Naruto.' The fire shadow said.

"Redeem! That demon should have been killed soon after the sealing after it killed sensei! You gone senile old man thinking that it's loyal to us!" he yelled.

"ENOUGH!" The Sarutobi elder roared un leashing a shit load of killer intent. "Maybe a couple rounds with Anko and Ibiki should set you straight."

(Flashback ends)

Now in front of the one eye chunin was the two most ruthless experts and one of them had a very frightening smile.

"So who gets to play frist?" Ibiki asked his companion.

"You first, I still need to get a couple of horny canines form the Inuzuka compound, some chakra cuffs, and peanut butter. Just don't break him too much." With that the snake mistress left leaving a very scared scarecrow. (Man even I'm scared and I wrote it.)

**Well that's it for this chapter. But before I goe Saraha Naruto if your going to flame me at least try something original you god damn lazy flamer. **

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner but my internet is still down if it wasn't it would be at least once a week.**

**Note: to everyone commenting on the age change I just see it more realistic that a sixteen year fight in a life or death battle than a thirteen year old and live. I'll do this in most of my stories.**

**I don't own Naruto **

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon/Naruto's transformations **

"**think****" **_**demon**_

(Cinnamon Bun shop)

In the first time in Naruto's life he felt truly shocked, sure he was surprised by his new abilities, the team change, and even when Hinata tackled him. But now said girl was eating cinnamon buns like he did with ramen. He was having trouble picking either scared of or attracted by this.

"Thank you for paying Naru-kun." Hinata said.

Hanabi picked this to be a good time to explain things to the poor confused lycan. "Neesan always seem to be braver when she eats these, it's just nobody is crazy enough to offer to but them for her."

"Really?" Naruto ask surprised.

"The last guy was put in dept for three years" she deadpanned. As soon as she finished an anbu dropped down to them.

"Uzumaki-san. The council demands your presence." the masked nin said.

"How about you tell the council the Hokage is the only one that orders me." hr replied.

"I know but please come any way. I really don't want to deal with them." the anbu begged.

"Fine, but please contact the Hokage. I really doubt he knows about this."

Nodding his head the anbu left and Naruto paid for the meal and bid the girls fair well.

(Council chambers entrance)

Naruto and Hiruzen meet each other at the chamber door.

"You ready for this old man?" Naruto asked.

"I have a bottle of sake and some aspirin for the headache, I'll never be ready." he replied.

Entering the room the civilian side of the council were in a frenzy while the three elders and the shinobi side look like they were about to kill and right next to the civilians were the Uchiha and his slut smiling like they own the world.

"Ok, would someone tell me what's this meeting is about?" The kage said getting everyone's attention.

A fat merchant stood up "Hokage-sama. That thing has attack Uchiha Sasuke! We demand that he suffer the consequences!"

As the words left his moth a huge wave of killer intent wash over the room making the civilians and Sakura fall to their knees gasping for air, the shinobi side themselves were trying to stay seated, the only ones who seemed unaffected by it were Danzo and Naruto. Danzo because he knew Hiruzen's capabilities and Naruto because he felt worst in his life.

"You, a civilian, dare to order me, the Hokage, to punish a young man for defending himself against the Uchiha. Act I myself and the shinobi council saw with our own eyes." he spoke in a even tone that haunt the ears of every one in the room.

"B-but sir. The boy used a powerful jutsu, one of which only the Uchiha should have." spoke a cowering tailor.

At this Naruto snorted getting everyone's attention and relieving the KI on the room. "As if that emo could learn them anyway. The jutsu I used were part of my blood-limit."

"Stop lying you baka, never had a blood-line and you never will!" Sakura screeched.

As a response Naruto transformed into his Wolf form and gave her a pointed glare.

"**Then how do you explain this. My bloodline has two parts, the first as you can see allows me to transform into a wolf like creature, as well a fox. The second part is my charka, I have a silver and more potent chakra source than regular charka. This allows me to create powerful jutsus that rely on little charka."** He said terrifying them.

"T-this is an out rage. This thing is mocking the Inuzuka clan!" another civilian yelled out.

Tsume just snorted "He's not even close to insulting my clan. If anything his pups and my clan and be great allies seeing that we have some of the same capabilities. And for the charges, I will easily dropped them if he shows his fox form."

"**Well I don't see the harm in that."** with that Naruto change again to his fox form.

"He's the Kyuubi!" a pink haired council member yelled.

"**Are you stupid or just blind? I have one tail, not nine, one."** looking at the shinobi side **"Does it look like I have nine tails?"**

All of them shook their heads no. Turning back to normal Naruto look at the kage. "Anything else?"

"No Naruto. I believe that's all there is, you may leave." Hiruzen replied.

With that Naruto left for home, but not even three minutes later he lazily duck under a kunai thrown at him. Turning he saw it was the Uchiha.

"Fight me." he demanded.

"How about no." Naruto said turning away. "I have no point in fighting you teme. I'm going to go sleep."

This only enrage the "avenger" and the charge forward planning to kill. But when he got within two feet Naruto step to the side and trip him. When the Uchiha pick himself up Naruto was gone.

(Naruto's apartment)

Finally getting home Naruto sighed in relief. It's been a long day. Waking up to train, the tournament, finding out that the teams are changing, having lunch with Hinata and her sister, he made a note to give her cinnamon bun more often, and finally the council meeting. It was defiantly a long day for the young lycan.

"So what to do now?" he asked not really excepting a answer.

"**Easy you sign the fox contract." **Momo said making him jump.

"Oh yeah. So how do we do this?" Naruto asked. His answer was to be pulled into his mindscape.

Groaning Naruto looked at the vixen with a small glare.

"A little warning would have been nice."

"But I wouldn't get a laugh would I?" Momo said with a shit eating grin.

"So how we do this again?"

"Simple you sign the contract in your blood, do a couple hand signs, the summon me in my human or fox form." she explained.

"Wait wouldn't your youki be released and everyone will feel it?" Naruto asked worried. He really didn't want to explain a fox-girl in his apartment to everyone in the village who felt her youki.

"Relax. Yes my youki will be basically out, but it will be a pulse, a very weak pulse at that. If anyone does feel it they would have experience youki following through their system like another demon or container." she ensured.

Nodding his head Naruto signed the contract. How he can bleed in his mind he had clue and really didn't want to know.

"Ok now that you sign it all you have to do now is go out and summon me." Momo said excitedly. You can't blame her, being lock up for sixteen years would drive anyone mad.

Opening his eyes he found himself in his room.

Going through the hands signs carefully making sure he doesn't screw up and risk a pissed off fox.

"Summoning Jutsu!" in a poof of smoke Momo was now in the room. THUMP! One problem though, he was able to summon her but not her clothes and this resulted to a passed out Naruto.

(Five minutes later)

Opening his eyes Naruto found a now fully dressed Momo wearing one of his red shirts and black pants.

"You know, your kind a cute when passed out." She smirked.

"Not funny." said a still blushing Naruto.

"I think it was." Momo said trying not to laugh.

(an old town six minutes ago)

In a bar sat a woman with red hair and green eyes, wearing a grey jacket and blue shinobi pants. Around her waist was an orange headband with a spiral on it. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki drowning her depression in sake.

"**Damn it Kuskina snap out of it! Your not the only one who lost a kit that day, but you need you stop this!" **a voice came from the back of her head.

"Shut up you dumb fox. I lost both my husband and son because of the sealing." she mentally countered. Remembering that she was called by the elders only to find out he son was dead because the child couldn't handle the youki and to top it off they banished her before the Third could take back the position.

It was only a second later that a pulse of a familiar youki gotten their attention.

"**That's impossible. That was my daughter's youki. She died with your kit." **Meiyo said.

"Not unless they lied to me." Thought a now enrage mother. Quickly paying her tab she went off to her old home. If one was to look at her now they would swear that see was Shinigami in the flesh.

(A nearby cave in the mountains)

Stepping out of her cave what looked to be a young teen with five wolf tails and wolf ears. She had browns and eyes. On her cheeks were purple rectangles.

"That was Momo-chan's youki. But I was told she died after being sealed into sensei's son. Looks like a certain scarecrow has some explaining to do." she growled before heading to find her old silver hair team mate."

(Konoha the next mourning.)

Naruto woke up on his couch. Why he was on the couch you may ask? Simple like a gentlemen he is he gave his bed to Momo and slept in the living room. That and he didn't want to give Momo any more ammo to poke fun at him.

Getting dress he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he found an anbu waiting for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here to tell you meet your sensei a training ground three at ten' clock."

"Okay thanks" Naruto replied as the anbu left. Looking at the clock it was only seven thirty. Deciding to make a good impression he grabbed Kagu ya hime and a box of cinnamon buns he was barely able to get yesterday for a quick breakfast.

(Training ground three)

Arriving Naruto was surprised to find Hinata and Ino already there.

"It seems were teammates." he said getting their attention.

Both of them looked up surprised to see him.

"Naruto your our third member?" Ino said. True she didn't hate Naruto but they weren't great friends either.

"What? Hoping for your crush Sasuke?" he replied spitting the last Uchiha name like venom.

"Make that ex-crush. I'm not into guys who would attack others for no reason." Ino said. After seeing him act the other day she started to reexamine her love life.

"That's good to hear. Besides I think you were wasting your time on him away." Naruto commented.

"Oh really. Why do you say that?" Ino countered.

"A sixteen year-old with multiple girls, whom of which literally thrown themselves at him, and he doesn't even give them the time of day can not swing that way." he explained.

This caused Ino's eyes to widen in realization and Hinata to giggle.

"And a good mourning to you Hinata-chan" pulling out the box of cinnamon buns. "Do you want some cinnamon buns?" before he could blink the box was out of his hand and half the sweets were gone.

"Thank you for the buns Naru-kun." She said with a bright smile.

"Note to self: get Hinata cinnamon buns more often. Side note: she has a cute smile." Naruto thought.

"Chan? I thought you like Sakura. Which reminds me why are you acting so different?" Ino asked.

Sighing Naruto was torn. One hand he could lie , but he really didn't want to lie to his new teammate and friends, on the other he could tell them everything and risk them hating him. So he pick the third option. Only telling part of the tale.

"Well simple. One I wasn't really liked by the teachers at the academy because of my past so I pretented to be an idiot to hide my strength. Me liking Sakura was just part of my mask. It wasn't at first but after a few blows to the head it did." he said honestly. When he said past it made them think of his pranks, not having a powerful demon who's probably still sleeping on his bed. (Now that I typed it, it sound very weird.)

"I see. So what do you think our sensei will be like?" Ino asked.

" Hope they'll be kind and fair to us." Hinata said.

"Same here. I really don't want another Kakashi for a sensei." Naruto remarked.

"Was he that bad?"Hinata asked wondering how much her crush suffered.

"Well for one he's always two hours late, he read smut out in public, he only train Sasuke causing his massive ego to inflate more, he didn't get rid of Sakura's fangirlism which is deadly being a ninja, and never taught me any thing." Naruto replied.

"Damn." was all Hinata could say which shocked her teammates seeing she never cursed before.

"Well I won't be anything like that seeing all of you pass my first test for punctuality." Kurenai announce as she appeared into the field.

**Hey it's me again. Sorry for the wait but I hoped you enjoyed this one. Quick note the next few chapters will be in Konoha about team six's traing. I don't want to rush this story. **

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important Notice! I will update my other stories but I just have a sudden streak with this one. **

**There will be a new poll to decide Hinata's animal in sorcerer ninja. **

**I don't own anything if I did I wouldn't be here.**

"talk" normal

"think" normal

"**talk" demon/Naruto's transformations **

"**think****" **_**demon**_

The three gennin turned to looked at their sensei shock to see her earlier than they expected.

"Kurenai-sensei, what test are you talking about?" Hinata asked before eating another cinnamon bun.

"She has those again, last time she almost castrated Kiba for eating the last one." "Well like Naruto said Kakashi was always late to everything and that was unprofessional for a ninja because being late for a mission or battle could cost you or tour teammates their lives." She explained.

"That's why you said to come so late, you wanted to see if we come on time." Ino exclaimed.

"That's right now let's get more reacquainted with each other." Kurenai said as she motion the others to sit.

"I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are genjutsu, my friends, and my students. My dislikes are perverts, people who judge others, and sexist people. My hobbies are learning new genjutsu and reading. My dream is to see all of you become outstanding shinobi. Your next." Kurenai motioned to Ino.

"My name is Ino Yananaka. My likes are training, flower pressing, and my friends. My dislikes are Sakura and those who won't train seriously. My hobbies are learning new types of flowers and being around my friends. As for my dream I not really sure at the moment."

Nodding her head Kurenai looked over to Hinata for her to go next.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are my friends, sensei, cinnamon buns and a certain someone." Taking a quick look at the young lycan thinking he didn't notice. "My dislikes are Kiba, those who harm others for no reason and the cage bird seal. My hobbies are training, flower pressing and learning healing ointments. My dream is to unite my clan and destroy the cage bird seal." she finished.

Kurenai smiled at this. "Alright it's your turn Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are kind and caring people, my teammates, the few friends I have, and ramen. My dislikes are rapist, open perverts, closed minded people, and those who seek pointless revenge. (A duck ass sneezes) My hobbies are training, learning news ways to protect others, gardening, and hunting. My dream is to become strong enough to protect those who are important to me and to become hokage." Naruto finished.

"Only open perverts?" Kurenai questioned.

"Of course, closet perverts are harmless and fun to poke fun at them." Naruto smirked. " I mean have you ever not laugh when one trips over themselves when the subject is brought up?"

Kurenai stared at her student for a couple minutes before nodding her head at the logic.

"Ok then seeing that we know each other I want to know what your skill set are, I already know Hinata's so it just leaves you two. Ino I want you to go first because I have a feeling Naruto's skills will be lengthy "

The two nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know my family's body transfer jutsu, basic taijutsu from the academy as well the jutsu, and the tree walking exercise." Ino finished.

"That's all Ino? What has Asuma been doing?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"He thought our families will teach us more." Ino replied.

"Wait, what's the tree walking exercise?" Naruto asked. That comment got three eyes staring at him.

"Naruto, the tree walking exercise is a control exercise used to help the user to better control their chakra. In fact it's one of the most important shinobi skill." Kurenai explained. "How come you never learned or even heard of it?"

"That so called sensei Kakashi probably kept me in the dark about it because he knew about my large reserves." he replied.

"Large reserves?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, you see my charka reserves are larger than most. In fact the only person in the village that can come close to matching it would be the Hokage, and he's still beaten by a mile."

"That's impossible!" Ino yelled.

"Ino in my ninja career I learn a b-rank forbidden jutsu, stop a traitor of the village, and earned my headband all in the same night. Then there's me transforming to a wolf and fox hybrid so tell me is there anything impossible that I can't do?"

Ino gotten quiet after she couldn't think of one, while Kurenai decided to get everyone back on topic.

"Naruto your skills please."

"Oh yeah sorry. I know the shadow clone jutsu, the explosive clone. My taijutsu is the basic academy style, I have no genjutsu. As for my bloodline jutsu they are the full moon shield, crescent claws, new moon destroyer, and wolf's wrath. I just want to point out genjutsu is my main weakness."

Kurenai nodded her head at that. Having large reserves would be natural for him to have problems in that field. "Ok now that I know your abilities I can train properly. Ino you will come with me to learn the water walking technique while Hinata will teach Naruto the tree climbing technique and after your both done join us to learn the water walking is that clear?"

"Yes sensei." they chimed. After Ino and Kurenai left Naruto turn to remaining teammate.

"So how's the tree walking done Hinata sensei?" the blond lycan asked smirking.

"W-well you channel chakra into your feet to grip the side of the tree, but too much will launch you oft the tree and n-not enough you'll not be able to grip onto it. A-also a clear mind helps the most while doing this." Hinata explained.

"Thanks Hinata with your help I'll get this done in no time!" Turning to a tree and channeling chakra to his feet Naruto ran all speed towards it…

…

…

…

Only to use to much and be blasted besides Hinata. "This will be harder than I thought." he moaned

(Elsewhere in the village)

"It's a good thing I chose to have my den near Konoha or else I wouldn't be here in the village in just a couple hours." Rin thought. She was now in the center of the village trying to find her former teammate's scent.

"Ugh. Why didn't learn Naruto's scent before Minato sensei took him. This would be a lot easier if I had." she mumbled

Correction trying to find her former teammate's scent and getting sick of it.

"I swear if I find him in a porn shop I'll rip his dick off and shove it up his ass." she growled making all men in the nearby radius to run form fear of losing their manhood. But luckily for them she spotted a very familiar red head.

"Momo-chan!"

Turning around Momo's eyes widen. "Rin-chan."

Rin ran towards her old friend … only to get a hit on the head from her.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Rin yelled.

"That was for the drinking contest." Momo said as she hug her best friend. "I missed you so much!"

"But how? You were" but Momo covered her mouth before she continued.

"Shh, I'll explain everything in a bit, but right now there's too many eyes and ears."

Nodding her head Rin fallowed her long time friend.

(Naruto's apartment 3hours later)

"WHY THOSE FUCKING BASTURDS!"

For the last few hours Momo has been telling Rin about Naruto's life. How he was neglected, attack, starved, stab, burned, and etc.

"Those ungrateful fucks! Sensei, a caring trusting man, sealed a drunk demon, no offense, into his son at the cost of his own life and they have the balls to just spit on his grave like that! When I get my hands claws on them I'll (Censored) then (Censored) and if they're still breathing I'm going to ( censored )!"

"I'm with you on that one but Naruto wouldn't approve. Even after all the shit he been through he still see something in this village." Momo sighed

"Well do you know what happen to that backstabbing scarecrow?" Rin asked.

"From what I can tell by a bragging torture specialist he went trough Ibiki's mental hell and being turn into a butch of mutts' bitch. Then she said she'll take a super heated kunai and carve him a new anus."

"That has to be Anko, she was the only one that could scare me." Rin sighed.

"Well enough of just sitting around, let's take our animal forms and spy on Naruto." Momo said while transforming.

"For what reason would I spy on Naruto?" Rin asked thinking that her friend gone crazy after the sealing.

"Simple, he is on a new team and I want to see if he's learning correctly or if he making a fool of himself in front a girl he likes."

"Wait you never mention a girl other than that banshee, who is it?" Rin wanting to see if it was anything like her sensei and his wife.

"You just have to come and see." Momo chimes.

Rin just mumble about teasing foxes as they left.

(Back with our favorite blond)

After an hour of failed attempts and bruises, Naruto berated himself for not using the shadow clone jutsu to just learn it instead of gaining bruises. Currently there were hundred clones practicing tree walking while the original was talking with Hinata unaware that they were being watched.

"Aww their so cute! Just like Sensei and Kushina-sama." Rin squealed in the bushes.

"hush, you want them to hear us. I'm pretty sure it will be hard to explain why there's a talking fox and wolf in the bushed spying on them." Momo whispered.

"Well we could just say you're his summon and I'm an Inuzuka hound." Rin replied.

"That's not a good idea. You see the girl's last team mate was an Inuzuka and he wasn't respectful to her personal space. In fact he has a poor view on woman entirely." Momo explained.

"You got to be kidding me." Rin begged.

"Nope. Now be quiet I can't hear them."

"Oh their just talking about different healing herbs and ointments." a voice came from behind them.

Both of the binju turned to see Kurenai standing in front of them. "But what I want to know why is there a talking wolf and fox spying on my students."

"Umm she's an Inuzuka hound and I'm Naruto's summon." Momo tried.

"Didn't you say that wouldn't work before?" Kurenai questioned.

"I was right wasn't I." the jounin nods. "I can explain but later. You have students to teach. I promise we'll be close by at all times and tell you everything."

"And why should I believe you."

Momo revealed all her tails and Rin fallowed suit. "Because when a demon gives there word their bound to it."

Kurenai took a couple steps backing fear "But h-how the seal."

"Naruto already knows about me but not Rin here, like I said I'll explain later ok."

Kurenai nodded and went to her two students.

"Well I hope your having a good time." Kurenai smiled making Hinata blush and Naruto nervous.

"Hey sensei, I hope using shadow clones was ok."

"Of course it's ok, the shadow clone jutsu was created for information gathering in the field of combat. Using it to catch up with the others is ok."

"Thanks sensei."

"Now if your done you still need to learn the water walking. After that we'll have lunch and do some D-ranks."

"I hate those chores." Naruto mumbled.

"Everyone does but it's an easy source of income."

(Mission hall four hours later)

Irukia was bored out of his mind. He was stuck assigning missions today. although he did enjoy seeing his old students again. The looks on their faces when they were first assign D-ranks were enjoyable. But today he barely had anyone come today.

"Well I did hear there were new team placements. But still not having missions is not called for." Irukia was wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice team eight has walked in.

"Hey Irukia sensei! You here!" that broke him of his somber. Looking up he saw the new team eight and Naruto.

"N-Naruto is that you?" "What happen to the little pipsqueak of a little brother I eat ramen with!"

"Yeah it's me. I just got a growth spurt is all."

"More like a transformation. At least he got rig of the jumpsuit." "All right I have your mission" After he gave them it the four set off.

**I'm really sorry for the wait but with school and the internet being down I never had time. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
